Still Fighting for Something
by Timmy Sparx
Summary: But what happens when you can't fight anymore?


**A/N: Hey guys, it's me. You know, the dead guy who disappeared for ages. My ghost has been leaving reviews, and all references to things undead or otherwise aside, I feel fucking horrible for not updating in… how long? A month? Two months? Actually, as I write this, it is exactly two months since I updated one of my shitty stories. Gomen, zmartwiony, I am soooooorrrrrrryyyyyyy!**

**Disclaimer: I thought, since two months have passed since anybody saw this, I'd say that I don't own Madoka Magica, or any related material.**

**Warnings: Major depressiness, and (very) minor deviations from my usual shipping preferences.**

**Pairings: One-sided KyoHomu, Scarce mentions of MadoHomu (plus one tiny scene at the end)**

* * *

Kyouko pulled her jacket tighter around her shoulders. Trust Homura to pick the highest point in the entire city to ask to meet up. Her legs were killing her; she'd already walked up near enough to sixty flights, not to mention the biting cold in the stairwell. Mentally, she cursed herself for not having the foresight to just fly up, but curses were in short supply. She couldn't afford to waste magic like that. Kyouko grunted as she ascended slowly, step by painful step.

Jesus Christ, the ravenette made her crazy sometimes, taking all those unnecessary risks when they fought wraiths, garbling on about that Madoka chick, whoever or whatever the hell she was.

She reached the top of another flight of stairs, only to be greeted by another. She groaned, and leaned up against the wall. She was never taking the stairs again. From this day forward, she would always strive to find more creative means of ascending skyscrapers, that didn't involve an exhausting walk up seventy stories of concrete steps.

She topped the next flight, and was finally greeted by a blue door, with a green exit sign hanging above it. She pushed out, and was greeted by a huge blast of wind. She stumbled, and hastily regained her footing, cursing every god she could think of for inventing wind. She looked up and saw Homura already waiting for her, sitting on a little wooden chair on the very edge of the rooftop.

"Hey!" She called to the ravenette. Homura turned her head, and nodded in acknowledgement. Kyouko frowned. "So, what was it that you called me up here to talk about anyways?"

Homura didn't answer straight away. In fact, for about thirty seconds she acted as though she hadn't heard. But then she rose from her chair, and turned around to face Kyouko.

"Kyouko. I have something I need to tell you. Homura took a few steps towards her, and Kyouko noticed that something was wrong. She ran forward, just in time to catch the girl before she hit the floor.

"Take it easy. What the hell is going on?"

Homura was barely conscious now. She looked blankly up into Kyouko's eyes. "K-Kyouko."

"I'm here for you. What happened Homura?"

Silently, Homura materialised her soul gem. Kyouko nearly cried out in horror. The once vibrant purple gem was now so clouded you could barely distinguish its original colour.

"You need some curses, now!"

"No…"

Kyouko froze in the act of reaching for her pocket, where she had a meagre supply of the tiny black cubes left. "What do you mean no?"

"It'd be… a waste."

"Like hell it would. Homura, we have to save you."

"You… can't…"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? Like hell I cant."

"I… I can't… purify… my gem… any… more."

"What do you mean, of course you can't?" Kyouko reached into her pocket, and pulled out one of the curses. She pressed it to Homura's soul gem, and watched it grow a shade darker than before. But it hadn't even had an effect on Homura's soul gem. If anything, it looked worse than before.

"What the hell? Homura, what happened to you?"

Homura was fluttering in and out of consciousness. She vaguely registered Kyouko's voice, but she couldn't even begin to form a response. She was losing all sense of self-awareness faster every second. It took her a massive effort to move her hand, and grasp Kyouko's. She knew it should hurt, but she couldn't feel a thing.

She moved her lips in a last ditch effort at a goodbye, but she didn't know if she got the words out.

A tear rolled down Kyouko's cheeks. Why did it have to end like this? They could've been happy again, even with Sayaka and Mami gone, they could've made it work. The tear dripped off her chin, just as Homura's body vanished.

The tears began to flow in earnest now. They dripped down onto her lap, where the ravenette's head had rested but a second ago. Kyouko cried for what felt like hours, and then she sat for a time, not moving, her brain unable to process what had just transpired.

But as she sat, a shiver passed over her. Then, she saw a flash of pink. She'd never been a huge fan of the colour, but the pink somehow made her feel… safe. Another flash of pink, and then a name flashed through her mind.

"Madoka." She had obviously heard the ravenette talk of Madoka, but she had never imagined her as a real person. Until now. An idea popped into her head.

Silently, Kyouko walked back to the staircase, and descended a whole flight at a time. She raced out of the front doors of the building, and skidded to a halt. She looked to her left, and bingo. Just as she had thought… or maybe, as Madoka had thought.

Sitting on the pavement was a girl. The girl had green hair that was matted and dirty, and a set of piercing green eyes to match.

Kyouko wordlessly walked over, and squatted beside the girl. "Hey there, what's your name?"

The girl didn't answer at first. She was cautious of the new girl with red hair. But evidently Kyouko's cheery manner rubbed off on the girl, because after a bit, she smiled and said, "Chitose Yuma."

"Nice to meet you Yuma – can I call you Yuma?"

"I guess so."

"Well Yuma, my name's Kyouko. How would you like to come over to my house tonight. It's warm, and you'll have a bed and food."

Yuma was suddenly cautious again. Kyouko guessed she was probably pretty cautious of strangers with enticing offers.

"Come on, don't be shy. I don't look like some creep to you, do I?"

Yuma smiled again. "No, you look nice."

"Okay then, so, you can tell me a little about yourself on the way there."

"Sure."

* * *

"Do you think they'll be okay?" queried Homura.

"Of course they will," responded Madoka. "Kyouko-chan will take good care of her. They'll be very happy."

Homura walked over to Madoka, as they surveyed the two girls walking home to Kyouko's on the orb-like screen on the wall. She wrapped her arms around Madoka's waist, and pulled her into a hug. "Thank you Madoka." A sudden wetness on Madoka's shoulder told her that Homura was crying.

"Shhhh, it's okay Homura-chan. Don't cry, we should be happy."

Homura pulled away, and wiped her tears. "I'm sorry. I just…"

"I know it's difficult Homura-chan, but it's okay. You're here, with us. Now, let's go join the others and celebrate."

* * *

**A/N: Just getting mah writing legs back. Everything I've written for two months has come out all wrong. The words just don't flow like they used to.**

**On the upside, I FINALLY OWN MADOKA MAGIA ON DVD! AND I AM SO EXCITED! I JUST CAN'T FIGHT IT! BOOH YA! I'm gonna go watch it and cry myself to sleep.**

**But before I do that, who here has been keeping up with Urobuchi's latest master piece ? Only three episodes in and I am practically drooling over it. Cannot wait for more!**

**So, R&R and hopefully I'll be updating again soon. Bye!**


End file.
